It has been a tradition among hunters to pose for photographs of their prey and to mount the prey for later viewing. When the prey is a turkey, hunters posing for a trophy shot with the bird attempt to spread its tail feathers in order to properly display them for the photo. This requires that the hunter use one or both hands to spread the tail feathers and to hold them in place during the photo. Attempts to simultaneously hold the hunter's weapon are difficult, clumsy and may cause an accident if the weapon accidently falls. Documenting the harvest with quality pictures is very important to the outdoorsmen. Taxidermy work is a way to preserve the memory to share and hang on the wall. It has been a struggle and takes up a lot of space and requires multiple steps to complete the process. This device will not only save time by applying the device but also will save space. Having the turkey fan mount complete, hunters want to display it on the wall. This device has a built in hanger for easy installment to enjoy their harvest. This device will serve as a multi tool to spread the tail fan of a freshly harvested turkey for quality pictures, to preserving the fan and lastly to hang it on the wall.
Presently there is no device like as stated above to solve the problems to spread the tail fan feathers in the field for photos hands free and/or for taxidermy or displaying the fan combined.